


Eight Invitations/八次邀请

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 感恩节, 梅西感恩节大游行
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: 感恩节快乐！希望还有老朋友回来看看！据说今年还会有advent calendar文中配图的作者是alby_mangroves和RevolutionaryJo两位太太~
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/644753
Kudos: 32





	Eight Invitations/八次邀请

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eight Invitations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600688) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo), [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 感恩节快乐！希望还有老朋友回来看看！据说今年还会有advent calendar  
> 文中配图的作者是[alby_mangroves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves)和[RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo)两位太太~

### 1.

他差点就没接电话，但总归可能会有某个恶人在什么地方发表希特勒演讲。或者会有猪——全副武装的猪，或许带着 _机关枪_ 的飞猪——横飞过河。真是无奇不有，甚至这两天就有更奇怪的事发生过。

然而，这才该死的早上七点，今天还不用干活，也就是说Steve已经起床到画室里利用白天的光线去了，他可以 _独享_ 这张暖和舒适的床，蜷在一堆羊毛毯子下面，不过——

“听着，我完全理解Rogers是个乡巴佬，但是 _你_ 呢，虽然你是个莫得感情的杀手，但我一直觉得你至少是有点礼貌的，再说你还欠我一副康定斯基。你就不能打个电话来——哪怕发个短信呢。结果，怎么，我还得跟个土包子似的收到邮寄来的邀请函？”

Bucky闭上眼睛，考虑着要不要直接挂电话。他可以翻个身。拿枕头蒙住头。然而他还是咕哝道：“啥邀请函？”

“ _画展_ 啊。 _开幕式_ 。 _凯勒画廊_ 。”

哦。“Steve不去，”Bucky说。

“你说 _什么_ 呢，他为什么不去？这可是 _他画展_ 的开幕式啊，他的 _个展_ ，他 _必须_ 得去啊！”

“Steve不去。这种活动Steve是不会去的。给你点时间，你努力想像一下Steve出席这种活动是什么样。我在这等着，”Bucky说，有那么几秒他大概又睡着了，然后Tony的声音叫醒了他：“好吧，的确，我想不出来。”

### 2.

“只会有那种喜欢跟画家厮混的买画人，”Tony抱怨说。“是那种抛头露面的场合。”

“是啊，我们不太感兴趣。说实话，我更希望露面越少越好。我让Steve把头发又留长了点，换副眼镜。该死的Instagram。他们偶尔还会认出我们来——还会把其他一些人错认成我们。说真的，比萨店那个小哥都比Steve更像美国队长。”Bucky一定还是清醒了点，Tony的某句话引起了他的注意。“你要是想跟Steve厮混，过来就行了。”

“怎么， _现在_ 吗？”Bucky能听出Tony脸上灿烂的坏笑。

“谁说 _现在_ 了。老天，我都不知道你这么一大早怎么 _醒着_ ，”然而此时Morgan发出一声尖厉的哭叫，哦，好吧，是了，这就是原因。

Tony发出轻柔的声音安抚她，轻轻说了些仿佛是“噢噢瞧啊，它会转！瞧它这么转！”的话，才忙乱中重新拿起手机问：“你们感恩节都干什么？”

Bucky坐了起来，手掌根揉揉惺忪的睡眼。“早上去看游行，”他说。“然后喝啤酒看橄榄球。烤点什么肉配着土豆，我还说不好是什么肉。随便哪个环节都欢迎你来。Natasha和Clint一般都会过来，Sam有时候也是。”

“在我们这个人生阶段不喝啤酒只喝奶，”Tony说。“不过游行我们好像可以参加。你们是到看台上吗？有一回我在某个可以看游行的地方吃过早午饭，但是那时候我还宿醉着呢，没记住在哪。我猜我可以让我的人跟梅西那边说一声，让他们安排一下。”

“啊，我们就站在公园里而已，”Bucky说。

Tony似乎被逗乐了，还有点困惑。“在 _公园_ 里？”

“对，公园，中央公园，是市中心一个方形的大公园。我们就在那碰头，看游行，再笑话笑话那些气球。尤其是你的气球。”

“OK，哇哦，我肯定要来。我都不知道你们这帮人有这么简约呢。”

Tony挂断了。Bucky盯着手机。“……这他妈是说啥呢……？”

### 3.

Bucky套上睡裤，到厨房煮上咖啡，溜达到了楼梯口对面的画室。里面一反常态地整洁，因为Steve大多数完成的作品都被运到了凯勒画廊。Steve正站在画架前，绘制这一个巨大的招牌，上面写着“阿尔登杂货店”——商用归商用，Steve还是画得很好看，字母是手工绘制的，边缘画着精美的花纹。Steve正聚精会神地工作着，又明显乐在其中，旧汗衫的袖子挽了起来。他的头发长长了，额发又像从前一样垂到眼前。

Steve转过身来，漫不经心地抬手捋起碎发，露出微笑。“是啊，我也很喜欢，”他说，目光回到画布上。“我还以为你要睡懒觉呢。”

“啊，是，我 _本来_ 想的，谁叫Stark非得大清早来电话。”

Steve一下子侧过眼来。“一切还好吧？”

“都挺好。他想明天跟咱们一起看游行。我就邀请他一起去了。”

Steve做了个鬼脸。“好啊，行，”他说，“……只不过Tony总能把注意力都吸引到自己身上去，我还以为我们想低调点呢，掩人耳目。”

“我倒不担心，”Bucky说。“这是个该死的公园，如果Stark开始到处招摇给人签名，我们不消十秒就能走人。”

Steve放下画笔。“ _你_ 可以，”他有些绝望地说。“我呢，我就不那么擅长凭空消失了，”这是真的，但这仅仅是因为Steve一向是最为卓尔不群的人。他倒并不美，要是你盯着看太久——鼻子、嘴巴、额头——Steve的脸会有些垮。Bucky知道，他盯着Steve这张脸有一辈子了。更多是因为他身上仿佛闪耀着一股光芒——或者是不知名处的火焰散出的微光。

Steve的散发又掉到脸前了，Bucky伸手替他理好。“你头发里有颜料，”他说，Steve微笑着，温柔的手指伸进Bucky浓密的卷发。随后Steve倾身吻住了他，带着一大早不知道哪冒出的饥渴，引诱着他张开嘴，叫他透不过气来。Bucky攥住Steve松垮的旧汗衫，沉溺在这个吻中。

当他们终于分开，Bucky有些气喘。“哦，好嘛，如果你非得 _这样_ ，”他说，“屋里有一张好端端的床空着呢。”

Steve挑起一边嘴角，露出熟悉的笑容。“这可算个邀请了，”他说。

### 4.

有时候Steve盘算起要怎么样，就完全势不可挡。Bucky很久以前就发现了。有时候，要是你周密布局，你可以操纵Steve做你想要他做的事。你或许可以让他跟你出门，或者跟你回家，视情况而定。你可以让他跟Connie Frischetta一起上摩天轮，也可以让他跟Peggy Carter上床。你可以把他弄到纽约、弄到你车的后备箱，假如你走运，甚至可以把他弄上你的床、弄进你的人生。但其他的时候，你只能对付一个 _不撞南墙不回头_ 的Steve，因为Steve该战斗时一定会战斗，在他觉得有必要的时候也一定会挺身而出。所以就别想着要挡在Steve Rogers和他想要的东西之间，不管他想要的是被打断的鼻子、一顿胖揍还是……嗯，还是你。因为有时候，Steve想要的是你，你唯一能做的就是别拦着他。

有时候，当Steve是这种样子的时候，他会全神贯注于Bucky的肩膀，在他胸膛和铁臂接合之处，他的身侧，那一圈疤痕累累的血肉。Steve会把他推到在床上，把他钉在原处，吮吻他的脖颈和他的肩窝，以不假思索的赤诚舔吻他的疤痕。一开始他的虚荣会让他不舒服，但现在他习惯了，现在他喜欢上了。Steve从不区分看待铁臂和他的身体——Steve的爱让铁臂成为了他的一部分。

如今Steve的手顺着他的胸膛滑下，松松地环住他的勃起，挑逗着，然后套弄起来。“ _妈逼_ ，Steve。你个混蛋。 _Steve。操——_ ”可接着Steve吻住他，照顾着他，让他高潮，来势汹汹，让他眼冒金星。他躺在那里，气喘吁吁，性器还在Steve手里，臀部抽动着，感受到Steve的沉重硬挺在他胯部拖曳。Steve轻叹着开始在他身上磨蹭。Bucky的铁手顺着Steve的后背摸下去，轻轻地停在他的后身，就在臀瓣上方，Steve颤抖着，将胡须柔软的脸埋进Bucky的颈窝，呻吟着射了。

他这回应该是真的睡着了，因为当他手机一响，感觉仿佛是这一天又重新开始了，只不过这一次他身上压着将近两百斤、赤身打着鼾的Steve。

别接。接吧。希特勒。蝙蝠。带着机关枪的猪。他把Steve从身上推下去，从床头柜抄起手机。“怎么？”

“你今晚打算干什么？”Natasha问。

### 5.

“我今晚打算干什么？”Bucky重复道，其实他只是反问一下，但是Steve睁开眼睛，手指做了个小小的切喉动作，Bucky心领神会，明白这是叫他不要答应。“等会，”他告诉Natasha，然后问Steve：“怎么了？”

“等会我想带你去个地方，”Steve说。

“哦，是吗？哪？”

“是个惊喜，”Steve说。

“好——吧，”Bucky回答，然后跟Natasha说：“我有事。怎么了？”

“我本来想找你出来喝一杯。有个事情我想问问你的意见。”

“你该找Steve，”Bucky说。“Steve才是道德灯塔型的。我出的都是馊主意。”

“我不想要道德灯塔。我得两害相权取其轻。”

“啊，那找我找对了，”Bucky说。“但是我今天不行，明天可以吗？是急事吗？”

“没那么急。现在是风雨欲来，”Natasha阴郁地说。“不过还有时间。”

Bucky看看躺在那里皱起眉头的Steve，他知道了这通对话不简单，给了Bucky一个眼神，Bucky朝他点点头，然后对Natasha说：“听着，如果你着急——”

“没关系。我们明天见，我们这周晚些时候再约，”赶在他追问之前，她又说：“我不想毁了感恩节。我们之后再谈——去一个隔音地堡，带上一箱伏特加和下酒菜。会很有意思的，”她说，然后挂了。

Natasha觉着有意思的事情一向让他操心。“是怎么一回事？”Steve问。

Bucky摊开手。“ _我_ 哪知道，”他说。“她想出去喝一杯。”

“有意思，”Steve。“我也一样。”

### 6.

令他吃惊的是，Steve竟穿了西装打了领带，还穿了一双过得去的鞋，于是Bucky也到浴室去穿了一身得体的衣服。他好奇他们会不会开车到那个地方，但是Steve绕过车，直接朝门走去，所以他们大概要去坐地铁。天已经黑了——这个时节白天也就十分钟——不过就这个季节来说还算暖和，所以也算是个怡人的夜晚。他和Steve走过那几栋安妮女王风格1、有着弧形门廊和塔楼的老房子，拐过科尼岛大道的街角就能见到这一处保存完好的昔日标本，与另一侧的加油站和汽修店遥相映衬。  
（注：1美国十九世纪末至二十世纪初时兴的建筑风格。）

他们坐上了城铁，Bucky舒舒服服坐在座位上，沉浸在车厢熟悉的振动之中。“你打算暗示我一下咱们去的是哪吗？”Bucky问。

Steve狡黠一笑。“不，”他说。“到了你就知道了。”

他们的路线似乎要穿过中央车站，走进大厅之后，Steve放慢了脚步，走近询问处和大钟时停了下来。他们抬头仰望——不抬头是不可能的——望着青绿色的屋顶上点缀的星辰和各个星群处精美的图案。Bucky手插在口袋里，仰面放松下来——这里有种特别 _对_ 的感觉，不知怎么正像是彼时彼刻，又完全是此时此刻，安抚着他大脑里某个差不多永远烦躁的角落。丑陋的事物那么多，它却那么美。他猜想其他人看着大教堂的穹顶或者真正的夜空时，或许也会有这样的感觉。但是纽约方圆一百英里内是看不见星星的，就算他小时候也是这样。就在这里，这里的 _这些_ 才是属于他们的星星。

在他旁边，Steve喃喃道：“我爱这个地方，”Bucky咧嘴笑了，掰了掰手指说：“慢着，我猜到了——是牡蛎酒吧？”

“不是，”Steve心不在焉地说，依旧望着天花板。

“我们不是要去那个恶心的新——初——极简主义——不管叫什么吧——Stark大厦里那个，不是那个吧？”Bucky有点紧张地问。

这吸引了Steve的注意。“不是，”Steve微笑着说。“比那好多了，”然后他领着Bucky出了大厅，拐弯下楼走向几部电梯——是老式电梯，他们那个时候的。这些也很让人开心，还有那种显示电梯到了几楼的表盘。表盘上显示了7层，除此之外还有“B”、“U”和“P”——Bucky知道P代表站台。

电梯来了，他们走进去。“好了，快交代，”Bucky说，但他也没等多久——他们只上了一层，Steve就下了电梯，带着他走过转角，到了矮矮的、铺着红毯的楼梯前。“哦，哇哦，”Bucky轻声说，他约莫知道这是哪了，但他没想到这种地方一般人也可以去了。他们走上楼梯，进了灯光昏暗的玄关，木质迎宾台旁站着一个漂亮姑娘。Bucky没工夫看她——他的注意已经完全被里面的屋子吸引了。

“Grant，”能听见Steve在说。“我有预定，”很好，反正不管有没有预定，Bucky是进去定了。里面就像个该死的宫殿——两层高，有着雕花精美的意大利式天花板，一面墙上满是巨大的镶嵌玻璃窗，精美的壁灯泛着幽暗的光，墙体却像是石质的，最里面有一座大壁炉。镶嵌玻璃窗前是长长的红木吧台，边上人头攒动。至于别处，来客都坐在黑皮卡座或者橡木圆桌边的扶手椅里。Bucky觉得有人用手肘轻轻碰了他一下，就跟着Steve走，而Steve尾随着女招待穿过长长的房间，走向了壁炉边的一张桌子。Steve向她道谢，正好，Bucky已经完全顾不上礼节了。

他们坐了下来。“坎贝尔办公室？”Bucky向前弓身，低声问道。

Steve也朝他倾身。“是啊，”他说。“他们把这地方变成了酒吧，你能相信吗？”

“太不可思议了，”Bucky赞同。“我听说过这个地方，”这是纽约中央铁路公司的主管John W. Campbell的私人办公室。“但我从没想过我能亲眼见到。”

“说实话，对于很多东西我都是这个感觉，”Steve说。

### 7.

他们喝了不少鸡尾酒，跌跌撞撞挤进出租车，让车带着他们重新越过布鲁克林桥。Bucky在后座靠着Steve，微醺，也超他妈的快乐。他们一晚上过得很开心，现在他们要回家，继续过猫狗双全又幸福的小日子，明天又是感恩节，他竟真的有好多事情可以感恩。这堪称是他这辈子最完美的一天……

……直到他想到进门的时候可以顺手拿上今天的信。他在车库里一边走一边翻阅（账单、账单、客户付款、五金商品目录），然后突然顿住了，盯着布鲁克林历史协会发来的传单。

“是什么？”Steve问。

Bucky一言不发地把传单递给他。

“我操，这不是我们以前的公寓吗？”Steve问。

### 8.

感恩节的早晨晴朗而温煦。Bucky戴着墨镜，穿着臃肿的大衣，脑袋上扣了个帽子，格外暴躁。“你怎么搞成这样了？”Natasha一见面就说道，她和Clint到了他们看游行的老地方，那块能让他们透过树冠看游行的巨石。

“是 _人生_ 搞我啊，”Bucky告诉她。“人生 _还_ 他妈在搞我。”

Natasha阴郁地点点头，仿佛一切不出她所料一样。“我带了伏特加，”她说，在皮背包里面翻找。“我是为了之后带的，不过要是你愿意，我们现在就可以打开。”

“患难见真情啊，”Bucky说，但是Steve插在了他们中间，柔声说：“我们等会再喝，”Natasha笑笑，伸开双臂抱住他。

Steve带了一保温杯的热巧克力，他们各自安顿好，开始看气球和花车——护林小熊，皮卡丘，史努比。Bucky还是情不自禁觉得心情好了起来。说真的，有个不错的行进乐队在奏乐，面前是个戴着帽子的巨大松鼠——谁他妈知道这是个啥？——想要闷闷不乐是不可能的。

然后就来了，枝丫间闪现的黄色。“海绵宝宝！”他们都喊道，然后不约而同地转身，与其说看到了手机镜头，不如说是感知到了镜头的存在。

但那只是凭空冒出来的Tony，穿着黑色帽衫，戴着墨镜，胸前某种奇特的装置兜着Morgan Stark。“好了，这个就够勒索你们所有人了，”Tony说，然后转身举起手机，让他和Morgan也出现在镜头里。“好了，现在——自拍！大家笑一个！”

Bucky皱起眉头瞪他。Clint朝他竖起了中指，Natasha歪了歪头。Steve微笑。

Bucky恳求地看看Natasha——Stark在 _照相_ 哎，他不明白不能 _照相_ 吗？他是完全 _不懂_ 什么是保密、什么是隐私吗？这简直是请灾祸进门啊。Natasha翻了个白眼，稍稍耸了耸肩，仿佛在说：他是Tony Stark，他视自然常理为无物。没办法的事。

“我们错过了什么吗？”Tony问。“希望我们没有错过什么重要的——哦，是的，我们没有。 _听啊_ 。你们 _听见了吗_ ？”嗯，他们 _都_ 听见了，那是钢铁侠主题曲头几个喧闹的音符。“噢，是我来了！爸爸过来了，小家伙！爸爸的大气球！”此时红金相间的巨大钢铁侠气球恰好飘来，从树顶浮过。


End file.
